


The Girl With The Crimson Eyes

by Ponyhouse123



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyhouse123/pseuds/Ponyhouse123
Summary: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and...someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?





	1. Chapter 1

The Girl With The Crimson Eyes; Chapter 1:Confusion.

Summary: A mysterious girl, mystery dreams, and… someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters in this story, expect for mine. Also,this is my first fanfic. Some advice would really help. Enjoy!

Warnings: Luffy might be a little OOC. Zoro too.

Author's Note: This is kind of a horror fic, and there might be some tragedy and adventure in here...I'm pretty sure...

* * *

 

Prologue:

"What you will witness will disturb you, shock you...kill you...There is a dark side to humanity, worse that you could ever hope to experience..."

"Be careful what you wish for..."

"Or you just..."

"Might..."

"Get it..."

* * *

 

-Some place, some time ago...-

A canopy of luminous stars materialized among the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark; a peaceful night. The sea glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of the pale, white moon. and the luminescence from the restaurants and designer boutiques that lined the marina. The wind brushed against the water's surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the harbor.

Yes, on nights like these the Thousand Sunny masked any sound that might mistakenly escape; Unfortunately, favoring any...uninvited guests...

There an unsuspecting figure stood throughout the shadows of the moonlit sky, darkness enveloping it's body much like a cloak would. The silhouette appeared to have a slight grin, a smirk perhaps? And if you looked closely, you would swear you had caught a glimpse of it's eyes morph...a crimson red...

This, would be quite the interesting day.

After all, when your with the Straw hats, you learn to live with the daily drama, but for now, all was calm, peaceful; Silent.

The sea had a rhythmic pulse to it, unmatched by any other part of nature. It forged its own sound, kindled its own symphony.

The waves were comforting, beguiling the scene of dawn in all its beauty.

In the kitchen, it's the gentle setting of onions in hot oil for a caramelizing bath, how he seized up in the oil and start their long hissing song. It's the cracking of the skin of a roasting chicken and the way a stainless steel whisk bashes against a copper bowl full of ingredients that interrupts the moment.

Sanji, a culinary comforter, able to turn basic ingredients in the soothing meals the makes you workday stress melt away. A grilling genius, paying attention to the visual detail all while not sacrificing overall quality, flavor, health. A master manipulator, prone to turn your frown upside down"-mostly Luffy-and seduce you with carefully-crafted meals, was the victim.

However...

* * *

 

Breakfast was loud and obnoxious, as usual, especially for a certain rubber boy.

"Luffy! That's my meat!"

Yet, even then, you can't mistake the feeling of wonder.

"Luffy…"

Or curiosity...

"Yeah Zoro?"

* * *

 

-Last night...-

The entire crew was sleeping rather peacefully, despite Usopp's obnoxious snoring; everyone except for Zoro, who was sitting upright with his back to the bunks beside them, clearly keeping watch over his sleeping nakama, but Luffy...was not so fortunate.

'Where am I?'

He turned his head from side to side, but couldn't see a thing because he was surrounded by a thick fog.

Slowly, the shape of a person began to appear.

It only took a few more second for him to realize who it was.

Same demonic, challenging orbs, same amused yet menacing smirk.

Really, there was only one person it could be…

"It's you!" He exclaimed in alarm, but in overall strength.

 _'I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing my fear. Not again._ ' Luffy told himself in a repeating mantra, and only when she came closer did he realize he was-

"Alone?" He voiced, growing concerned and distressful each second that passed.

"Yes, think of this as a message to you personally." She suggested, her composure never falling along with her smooth yet mysterious tone.

"W-what do you want?" He questioned more than nervous about her possible response, before adding in an annoyed, and more so angry voice.

"And what was yesterday about! You didn't have to sneak on my ship and attack me you know!" He mumbled, and her grin increased slightly.

"Yes, sorry about that. It was for something…important..." She explained, and as foreshadowed, Luffy wasn't so happy with his answer.

"What do you mean "important!" You stabbed me!" He glared, and she calmly walked up to him before leaning to his ear.

"Now that's not how to address some in his current situation, now is it?" She whispered, causing him to lose his previous grudge, as well as shrink back a little.

"Now, for my message…" She started stepping back until they were face to face.

"I recommend you come and find me." she stated, leaning into his face a bit.

He leaned right back, and growling slightly he responded, "And why should I?"

"The biggest mistake of your life will come to pass." She explained, gaining a confused, wide eyed Luffy.

"What…mistake?" he asked quietly, tightly clenched fist shaking, head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes, shielding his silent anger clearly shown on his face.

She smirked, a small, sadistic smile graced her lips.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out if you fail to heed my warning…" She trailed off, and her eyes seemed to glow as she continued in a demonic voice, void of all emotion.

"What you will witness will disturb, shock you…kill you. There is a dark side of humanity. Worse than you could ever hope to experience…"

Her voice held even more menace as she gained almost deranged look, horrifying Luffy even more, if such a thing were possible.

He was already disturbed beyond measure, what more could she possibly-

"Be careful what you wish for…" She continued, her voice now warped and discorded.

"Or you just…"

She swung an agile leg underneath Luffy's, immediate making him fall to the ground, surprise evident on his face as she crouched down, leveling their faces together.

" Might…" She reviled something from behind her back, some sort of…hammer? And by now, Luffy had realized he spoke too soon.

" Get it..."

'Way too soon', was his last thought, before excruciating pain was forged upon him…

* * *

 

Luffy woke up in inaudible gasps. Sweat rolled down his face and onto his open chest. Breathing heavily, he took no notice of his current condition. His skin felt just about in flames, he was abnormally sweating, and he was even tearing a little. Anxiety struck, and a shocked expression came upon his face…

Yes, he took no notice of it, but Zoro did.

"You okay Sencho?"

Luffy's jumped at the sudden voice, he had forgotten during his wake, he was back at the Thousand Sunny.

He wasn't alone anymore. Not with his crew, his family, his nakama...

Not ever.

He was...

Safe...

Yet...

He couldn't see his face, his front half was facing away from his bunk, but he could practicality feel the concern in his swordsman's gruff voice.

Zoro watching over them. It made him feel safe, his first mate held that sort of effect within his presence. But he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon...

"It was...a nightmare, but i'll live...you should get some rest..."

Zoro smirked and replied, voice laced in sarcasm, "I should be telling you that, captain..."

Luffy didn't even bother to reply, the dream still fresh on his mind.

It was more than that. Zoro could tell, but he didn't push the conversation any further.

Not yet...

But now, now was the perfect time.

"What did you dream about?" But even before he received a proper answer, he took a firm grab of his shoulders, and his dark orbs observed every movement an reaction in his captain.

"Tell me" He demanded, his expression softening upon Luffy's regretful face.

By now, the others had paused in their previous actions, all attention drawn to where it was due; Zoro and Luffy.

"Well..."

Zoro leaned in deep, intensely searching his eyes for something more, something unexpected, something...

That.

He was...confused, as the rest of us were

But...why?

True, it was a normal occurrence for Luffy to be so; he was as famous for his idiotic and dense manner as he was of his strength.

Still, this confusion was different...almost like...he didn't know what it meant himself...

* * *

 

Sooo, yeah... Hope you liked it! Ill probably do a story every day if not more...probably every week if I get lazy... (-_-)

Bye!


	2. The Girl With The Crimson Eyes;Chapter 2:Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys get to see Luffy's pov from the night before, and a little surprise at the end... (^‿^)

Heyyy Guys! ;-)

The second chapter is here! Well, I'm updating this chapter pretty early (I just finish my first chapter yesterday...although that does mean I'm on time...) -Anyway- cause I'm a fellow Fanfic reader, and I hate when someone never finishes their story, or stops it all together.

Author's Note: That aside, like always, I really hope you like this chapter(s). And again, suggestions would really help.

Enjoy! Summary: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and… someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past? Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own One Piece or any of the characters in this story, save for mine. Also, this still is my first fanfic.

* * *

 

The Girl With The Crimson Eyes;Chapter 2:Why?

* * *

 

-Yesterday Night...-

It was far from silent upon the Thousand Sunny that night. Soft waves slapped sloppily against the ship's hull followed by the faint hiss of sea foam evaporating at the contact. The wood's creak lilted out its own unique lullaby as it rocked atop the ocean in a gentle sway. Peaceful, but far from silent.

Luffy enjoyed nights like this the most. The moon illuminated a devilish grin upon his circular face. He crept barefoot across the galley floor, shoes forsaken beside his bed in favor of preserving his stealth.

Yes, on nights like these the ship masked any sound that might mistakenly escape him as he ventured further into the hallowed ground that was the galley.(Sound sort of familiar?)

Sanji's traps lay discarded, vanquished behind him. And as Luffy stood before the Sunny's fridge in all its glory, his fingers twitched in anticipation.

His stomach gave a low growl, its rumbling persuasion urged him on and he closed the gap as his hand took a firm grip around the handle.

A soft squeak of the floorboards froze Luffy in place. His grin sobered to frown mixed with disappointment and the dangerous, silent anger reserved for his enemies.

"Who's there?" he question. He didn't raise his voice, though he half turned to face the darkness that shrouded throughout the galley. Another time, if he wasn't steeling food from Sanji, he may have been curiously, playful with the stranger on his ship, but in the dead of night with his crew at rest (or so he thought) Luffy's instinct cried protect. He received no answer, and for a moment wondered if maybe he'd imagined it. Robin was on watch after all, and his archaeologist had eyes everywhere.

He waited a moment more before the tension in his body visibly drained and he relaxed once more, lips curling in an anticipating smile. And time ceased to exist; screeching to halt when fear, pain and desperation permeated the atmosphere with thick unforgiving tension. Hopelessness stained the heart of an innocent in a deep crimson red; not even able to cry out the immense pain he felt because of a tight gripped hand that was stained with blood. _His_ blood. It left Luffy reeling with the potency of the metallic smell. It was overwhelmingly dark and cold; not a single whisper of life to be heard by his strained ears. Fear - desperate and painful, it rushed through his veins; making his heart threaten to burst in his chest. Everything was dark now; not even the slightest ray of sun touched his skin. And he didn't remember closing the door...

Luffy was really afraid for the first time in his life. Nothing mattered except that he could see nothing - only feel the cold touch of the floor seep through his dark shorts and the freezing wall press against his back uncomfortably.

He wished that he had enough time to alert everyone; anyone. When would he learn to trust his instincts? They had only grown stronger, and more accurate over the past two years, and with his haki unlocked, it was to be expected to heighten his skills; the cold air, which he could only assume emitted from the slightly opened window, beyond the shadows of the night, now rushing through his thin red shirt, making him shudder with both cold and the predicament he found himself in.

A mysterious smirk and a piercing, calculating gaze, of blazing yet soft set of almost scarlet eyes;immediately flinching from the devious manner of its stare...almost like _it_ could see his very soul... His heart rate spiked as his breathing became ragged, and the way his captor seemed...pleased with this? Dare he say satisfied, it was honestly unnerving.

All he knew was that he was afraid, all alone and in pain; the only sound that could be heard was his own ragged breaths as he desperately tried to fill his lungs with enough air to gain oxygen to satisfy his air deprived body, no doubt cause by his stress filled pants. He could smell it in the air; and he could swear he could taste it on the tip of his tongue as he bit down whimpers that would never sound, trying desperately to block out the pain he was feeling.

Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't see anything - it may make this much worse than it was. Yet, it was not the pain, nor the situation he faced that truly shock him. It was the fear and sheer terror that had affected him, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was... scared? No, no he was terrified. However...

* * *

 

-Minutes Ago...-

Zoro eyes, or rather eye -despite being alert- narrowed lazily in concentration. He suppose it was his troublesome captain was raiding the fridge again, he'd heard noises earlier;that rubber idiot! And he chuckled fondly as he reminded himself, that idiot was his caption, and it was his job as first mate to protect...No matter how idiotic...

And that aside, he could have sworn he'd heard some sort of sound a second ago, and there was only one person it could be... Luffy. There he was, seemingly...staring at...What was he looking at anyway? And why was he drenched in sweat and...Wait...? What? "Luffy...?Oi, Luffy!"

"..."  Luffy's hat -he apparently had been wearing it for some time now- was covering his face, shadowing his eyes, as he just...stood there...

Two minutes and an awkward silent later, Zoro had long since become uncomfortable, and with a small grunt he hefted himself to his feet. (And if you're wondering when he sat down, he did during the two minutes.)

He nudged the boy softly, but got no response. Great. Zoro sighed and ran his hands through his hair, already figuring ordinary means would not snap him out of it. He finally had to resort to...unconventional means.

 ** _Thwack!_**   And like magic, he awoke.

"Ow..." Luffy mumbled, his rubber powers thankfully numbing to blow, and his vision slightly dazed, he managed to make a irritated expression. Zoro smirked. "Welcome back captain." He said jokingly.

"Zoro...?" Luffy rasped, wincing somewhat as he rubbed his...wound? "What...? But..." He mumbled shocked, chocolate brown orbs winding upon the realization that... It...was gone...or maybe...maybe it was never there...? Whatever the explanation, his bruises had disappeared along with his attacker... The only evidence remained was the leftover anxiety.

"Luffy...Luffy? Earth to captain!" Zoro shouted, finally getting his attention. "You okay?" He question, eyebrows raised, arms folded, and gaze met. Zoro detected a sense of nervousness, confusion and... He was scared...? But...why?

"Oi, Zoro..." Luffy began suddenly, dark bangs shading his eyes."You should get some rest...Sorry I woke you..." He paused before forcing a smile, a grimace to Zoro. "I'm fine." He assured walking of, leaving Zoro to his thoughts.

No, of course he knew he wasn't as he claimed. It was so obvious he could _feel_ it.

And just this once, he decided to let it go...for now...

* * *

 

-Present...-

"That's what happened." Luffy summarized, gazing upon the mixed emotions among the crew.

"Well," Nami started. "Even if we wanted to find her, which we don't..." She angrily side eyed her captain, as it wasn't hard to image what he was thinking;the stars in his eyes easily gave it away.

"She never gave this moron her location." She reasoned knocking Luffy's head a little.

The Straw hats took time to ponder this. She was right. Just what was this girl up to?

"I think I can help with that..." A voice emerged from behind, gaining a instant reaction from the crew. Let it be Marines, pirate's; Heck, even monsters! They were ready for it all. However, nothing could prepare them for this...

**_"...A-Ace...?!"_ **

* * *

 

And...Done! Confused? You should be. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, suggestions are extremely helpful, and I apologize from and spelling/random errors.

See ya!


	3. The Girl With The Crimson eyes;Chapter 3:How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wakes up from a nightmare, and you guys get to meet anther one of my Oc's!  
> Then, his nightmare is shown at the end.

**Hey guys! Sorry, I might be a little late. Its school, all the work is killing me! But, on the bright side... *Does a happy dance* I** **recently** **found out people read my fic *** **squeals** **in** **happiness** *****

 **Thanks! I feel in a much better writing** **spirit already** **!**

**Author's Note: Anyways, I really hope you like these chapter(s).Other than that, feel free to suggest. Enjoy!**

**Summery: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and...someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?**

**Disclaimer:*Sighs* I don't own One Piece, nor any of the characters in this story, okay? Also, this is** **still** **my first fanfic.**

* * *

The Girl With The Crimson eyes;Chapter 4:Nightmares

* * *

Heavy breathing and pants, gaspes and sweating. A pause...

Luffy opened his eyes;frantic, chocolate orbs gazed at his hand in wonder;what did it mean?

The sun was glaring heavily on his form, as weariness overcame his system long ago, but however, instead finding the content feeling that rest particular gave, one that he expected out of sleep, an opposite effect he received;But still...what _did_ his dream mean?

His heart pounded against his chest like mad, and he was bathed in sweat, tears, and...was that drool?

"Ace..." He mumbled, looking upon his brothers peaceful expression, as he deeply snored;figures. Ace was always a rather deep sleeper, and once upon a time, so was he;not anymore.

He sighed, and cautiously observed around him, trying to find a semblance of reality, distracting his mind from the disturbing things he'd dreamt. The atmosphere - the calm sway of the wind, the aqua blue sky, where birds traveled, the soothing splash of waves the washed upon the side of the ship - was already beginning to relax him. Gradually, he sat up, and looked toward Ace...

 ** _Twack!_** No response.

 ** _Twang!_** Only soft snores interrupted the silence.

Running out of choices, and the author running out of hitting sound effects, he leaned close to his ear, and...

"Ace... **WAKE UP!"** Instant reaction. He shot up, a bit of drool hanging around his lips, and he turned to see Luffy. His vision slightly hazy, he manged to mumble "Morning already?"

Luffy sighed;Ace was so stupid sometimes! And you knew you're stupid, when _Luffy_ calls you stupid.

"Yeah Ace." He affirmed and, he lazily stood, dragging his reluctant brother along.

This, was going to be a loooooong day, he was sure of it.

* * *

"We should be arriving at Taisho island in about...thirty minutes." Nami announced confidently, rechecking her log pose to keep he statement affirmative.

Luffy grinned, pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed, happily swinging from mask to mask, having seemingly no care in the world.

It was then that Robin turned her head out the sea, to notice something...unexpected.

"I believe there's a small island up ahead, miss-navigator" Robin prompted, and Franky nodded.

"Robin-sis is right. Small island up ahead guys!" He called, and all the Straw hats ran to the scene.

Usopp gazed upon it, disappointed.

"Doesn't look very big..." Usopp noted, the others nodding, and Luffy visibly shrank a bit.

"Not much adventure there." And directed his attention elsewhere. A flock of birds perhaps.

There, sat a woman in her prime, looking downcast at the sea, immediately gaining a ogling, wiggly, heart eyed Sanji. Zoro scoffed.

"Look at him, falling all over himself..." He mumbled to Usopp, and, he shook his head.

"Well, he was a lost cause from the start..." Usopp muttered back, huge sweat drops adoring their heads.

As they passed the woman, she looked up, a fearful expression clearly shown, and slowly inched closed the the Sunny.

"D-Don't go there..." She whispered, and several of the crew raised eyebrows.

"What? Why not? Luffy responded carelessly, and she shivered slightly, before continuing.

"Because..." She said, only pushing there suspicion further.

"Why? Is their something there?" Nami suggested and, Usopp and Chopper shuttered, imagining all sorts of monsters they could be facing.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds before, looking them strait in the eye.

"Because _it's_ there." She explained. Nope, they still didn't get it.

"What's there, my fair maiden? If one of those bastards hurt you, I will personally kick there-"

 _ **Thwong!**_ "She doesn't need one of you rants, love cook!" Zoro sighed exasperatedly, As Sanji growled and glared, smoothing out his suit before regaining his posture.

Nami shook her head, and sighed tiredly.-Idiots-

"Hey, could you be a little more specific, miss-"

"Iris. It's Iris."

Sanji twirled out of nowhere, taking in every aspect of her, before handing her a fresh slice of this morning's breakfast.

" A dish, for a woman as sweet as you, my lady.

"Iris raised an eyebrow.

Interesting.

So far on this ship she saw..A...some sort of raccoon dog? - Well to be fair, he was actually pretty cute.-That aside, there was a demonic looking, swordsman was it? A woman more interested in her book (forgot to mention, their wearing the post time skip clothes, till i say otherwise) than the commotion, but looked up from time to time.

A boy...with a long nose? He was saying something to the raccoon, an he apparently had stars in his eyes...She wasn't even about mention the logic behind this;It seem this crew...lacked it. A...Human robot? Cyborg perhaps? He was in a weird pose, yelling "Super!"

Another women with orange hair, the only one that was seemingly normal, but she had a feeling she wasn't. Not with a crew like this. The guy currently trying to flirt with her, had weird eyebrows, and a perverted smile. Should she be worried? She hope she shouldn't.

A...skeleton! She wasn't even going to elaborate on that. And a boy with a straw hat, and it could just be her, but she was sure grins shouldn't stretch that far...

" **QUIET!** " The orange haired girl yelled, instantly the deck grew silent.

"Could you be more specific? What's on the island exactly?" She questioned once again, and I grew nervous. She shouldn't have to go through what she did. She, they, should keep their innocence, or whatever was left of it. They didn't deserve to witness the horror's of... _it._

But alas she new, she couldn't lie too easily, not with this crew. They were...different that most. Unique perhaps. She just hoped, the came out alive. Safe. Together.

" She's...They call her...D. No one knows why, but ever since a factory opened up on Taisho, she has guards come out to the town every day, watching... And if one catches you doing something...their leader doesn't like..." She couldn't dare finish that sentence.

Too many memories haunted her from the words alone.

Instead, she continued of the part that most confused, and equally terrified her;her identity. "No ones ever seen her face. She always wears a black mask to conceal it, but that's what troubles me the most. Who is she really?"

The woman's eyes hardened, and she looks back at crew, who nod in union, determined expressions attached.

"Well Iris, could you show us the way? If anyone knows how to navigate us through, its you. This is your hometown, right?"

But the straw hat kids eyes, that had been shadowed, widened at my description.

"Well, yeah."

"Oi..." He started gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"Yeah, Luffy?" I voice I hadn't heard before.

He had the same raven hair as the straw hat one, Luffy apparently, but was more defined, muscular, and owned a pair of childish freckles.

A orange hat atop his head, he raised a curious eyebrow at my presence.

"That person you described...are you sure she wears a black mask?" He asked, and I nodded.

Almost comically, his eyes popped out at his jaw dropped, his face disbelieving."

"That's the...same girl in my...dream!"

* * *

_-Sometime before...-_

_'Not again...'_

This, was getting old.

The same thick fog surround him from all previous dreams, and he tapped his foot impatiently, before, unlike last time, he appeared on a staircase...?

"What ?" He wondered aloud. He looked to the steps ahead.

A sudden flashback, and he remembered, this dream...he'd had it before.

Just brief flashes, but still...

No matter if he went upstairs or down, He kept coming back to the same spot.

Great.

A light bulb shined overhead;the only light there. He gulped.

If he placed a foot down, now, he'd immediately be left in utter darkness.

Only two chose then:

go back, or go forward, only to find himself in the same spot, in the dark, where something could be lurking...

After a thousand times of attempts to escape, he'd finally chosen a better way - to stand still, wait for this nightmare to end.

At least he hope it was a nightmare, there was really no way to tell anymore;It gets longer and longer every time...

He took a few breaths, trying to get comfortable standing;hoping for this to end.

The light slowly, cautiously;eerily, moved from him, to a door a few feet to his right.

A girl walks out, seemingly normal if it weren't for the mask covering her face, her identity.

And, she would be just a ordinary woman, if she hadn't appeared in all the other nightmares.

He took another step;the lights went out and...

He heard footstep;slow, careful, approaching _him_.

He goes back, and there she is. Closer now, and holing something behind her back...

And while they stood there, staring at each other, he just hoped she couldn't get him, because, if she did...

He couldn't grantee he'd wake up tomorrow...

* * *

Ok... I know, I know, its kinda short. But it **will** get better, I promise.

And if you were confused there, that was the nightmare he had at the beginning.

Again, sorry for the late update!

Later!


	4. The Girl With The Crimson eyes;Chapter 4:Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wakes up from a nightmare, any you get to meet one of my Oc's!  
> You get to see his nightmare at the end.

**Hey guys! Sorry, I might be a little late. Its school, all the work is killing me! But, on the bright side... *Does a happy dance* I** **recently** **found out people read my fic *** **squeals** **in** **happiness** *****

**Thanks! I feel in a much better writing** **spirit already** **!**

**Author's Note: Anyways, I really hope you like these chapter(s).Other than that, feel free to suggest. Enjoy!**

**Summery: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and...someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?**

**Disclaimer:*Sighs* I don't own One Piece, nor any of the characters in this story, okay? Also, this is** ** still ** **my first fanfic.**

* * *

The Girl With The Crimson eyes;Chapter 4:Nightmares

* * *

Heavy breathing and pants, gaspes and sweating. A pause...

Luffy opened his eyes;frantic, chocolate orbs gazed at his hand in wonder;what did it mean?

The sun was glaring heavily on his form, as weariness overcame his system long ago, but however, instead finding the content feeling that rest particular gave, one that he expected out of sleep, an opposite effect he received;But still...what _did_ his dream mean?

His heart pounded against his chest like mad, and he was bathed in sweat, tears, and...was that drool?

"Ace..." He mumbled, looking upon his brothers peaceful expression, as he deeply snored;figures. Ace was always a rather deep sleeper, and once upon a time, so was he;not anymore.

He sighed, and cautiously observed around him, trying to find a semblance of reality, distracting his mind from the disturbing things he'd dreamt. The atmosphere - the calm sway of the wind, the aqua blue sky, where birds traveled, the soothing splash of waves the washed upon the side of the ship - was already beginning to relax him. Gradually, he sat up, and looked toward Ace...

 ** _Twack!_** No response.

 ** _Twang!_** Only soft snores interrupted the silence.

Running out of choices, and the author running out of hitting sound effects, he leaned close to his ear, and...

"Ace... **WAKE UP!"** Instant reaction. He shot up, a bit of drool hanging around his lips, and he turned to see Luffy. His vision slightly hazy, he manged to mumble "Morning already?"

Luffy sighed;Ace was so stupid sometimes! And you knew you're stupid, when _Luffy_ calls you stupid.

"Yeah Ace." He affirmed and, he lazily stood, dragging his reluctant brother along.

This, was going to be a loooooong day, he was sure of it.

* * *

"We should be arriving at Taisho island in about...thirty minutes." Nami announced confidently, rechecking her log pose to keep he statement affirmative.

Luffy grinned, pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed, happily swinging from mask to mask, having seemingly no care in the world.

It was then that Robin turned her head out the sea, to notice something...unexpected.

"I believe there's a small island up ahead, miss-navigator" Robin prompted, and Franky nodded.

"Robin-sis is right. Small island up ahead guys!" He called, and all the Straw hats ran to the scene.

Usopp gazed upon it, disappointed.

"Doesn't look very big..." Usopp noted, the others nodding, and Luffy visibly shrank a bit.

"Not much adventure there." And directed his attention elsewhere. A flock of birds perhaps.

There, sat a woman in her prime, looking downcast at the sea, immediately gaining a ogling, wiggly, heart eyed Sanji. Zoro scoffed.

"Look at him, falling all over himself..." He mumbled to Usopp, and, he shook his head.

"Well, he was a lost cause from the start..." Usopp muttered back, huge sweat drops adoring their heads.

As they passed the woman, she looked up, a fearful expression clearly shown, and slowly inched closed the the Sunny.

"D-Don't go there..." She whispered, and several of the crew raised eyebrows.

"What? Why not? Luffy responded carelessly, and she shivered slightly, before continuing.

"Because..." She said, only pushing there suspicion further.

"Why? Is their something there?" Nami suggested and, Usopp and Chopper shuttered, imagining all sorts of monsters they could be facing.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds before, looking them strait in the eye.

"Because _it's_ there." She explained. Nope, they still didn't get it.

"What's there, my fair maiden? If one of those bastards hurt you, I will personally kick there-"

 _ **Thwong!**_ "She doesn't need one of you rants, love cook!" Zoro sighed exasperatedly, As Sanji growled and glared, smoothing out his suit before regaining his posture.

Nami shook her head, and sighed tiredly.-Idiots-

"Hey, could you be a little more specific, miss-"

"Iris. It's Iris."

Sanji twirled out of nowhere, taking in every aspect of her, before handing her a fresh slice of this morning's breakfast.

" A dish, for a woman as sweet as you, my lady.

"Iris raised an eyebrow.

Interesting.

So far on this ship she saw..A...some sort of raccoon dog? - Well to be fair, he was actually pretty cute.-That aside, there was a demonic looking, swordsman was it? A woman more interested in her book (forgot to mention, their wearing the post time skip clothes, till i say otherwise) than the commotion, but looked up from time to time.

A boy...with a long nose? He was saying something to the raccoon, an he apparently had stars in his eyes...She wasn't even about mention the logic behind thisl;It seem this crew...lacked it. A...Human robot? Cyborg perhaps? He was in a weird pose, yelling "Super!"

Another women with orange hair, the only one that was seemingly normal, but she had a feeling she wasn't. Not with a crew like this. The guy currently trying to flirt with her, had weird eyebrows, and a perverted smile. Should she be worried? She hope she shouldn't.

A...skeleton! She wasn't even going to elaborate on that. And a boy with a straw hat, and it could just be her, but she was sure grins shouldn't stretch that far...

" **QUIET!** " The orange haired girl yelled, instantly the deck grew silent.

"Could you be more specific? What's on the island exactly?" She questioned once again, and I grew nervous. She shouldn't have to go through what she did. She, they, should keep their innocence, or whatever was left of it. They didn't deserve to witness the horror's of... _it._

But alas she new, she couldn't lie too easily, not with this crew. They were...different that most. Unique perhaps. She just hoped, the came out alive. Safe. Together.

" She's...They call her...D. No one knows why, but ever since a factory opened up on Taisho, she has guards come out to the town every day, watching... And if one catches you doing something...their leader doesn't like..." She couldn't dare finish that sentence.

Too many memories haunted her from the words alone.

Instead, she continued of the part that most confused, and equally terrified her;her identity. "No ones ever seen her face. She always wears a black mask to conceal it, but that's what troubles me the most. Who is she really?"

The woman's eyes hardened, and she looks back at crew, who nod in union, determined expressions attached.

"Well Iris, could you show us the way? If anyone knows how to navigate us through, its you. This is your hometown, right?"

But the straw hat kids eyes, that had been shadowed, widened at my description.

"Well, yeah."

"Oi..." He started gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"Yeah, Luffy?" I voice I hadn't heard before.

He had the same raven hair as the straw hat one, Luffy apparently, but was more defined, muscular, and owned a pair of childish freckles.

A orange hat atop his head, he raised a curious eyebrow at my presence.

"That person you described...are you sure she wears a black mask?" He asked, and I nodded.

Almost comically, his eyes popped out at his jaw dropped, his face disbelieving."

"That's the...same girl in my...dream!"

* * *

_-Sometime before...-_

_'Not again...'_

This, was getting old.

The same thick fog surround him from all previous dreams, and he tapped his foot impatiently, before, unlike last time, he appeared on a staircase...?

"What ?" He wondered aloud. He looked to the steps ahead.

A sudden flashback, and he remembered, this dream...he'd had it before.

Just brief flashes, but still...

No matter if he went upstairs or down, He kept coming back to the same spot.

Great.

A light bulb shined overhead;the only light there. He gulped.

If he placed a foot down, now, he'd immediately be left in utter darkness.

Only two chose then:

go back, or go forward, only to find himself in the same spot, in the dark, where something could be lurking...

After a thousand times of attempts to escape, he'd finally chosen a better way - to stand still, wait for this nightmare to end.

At least he hope it was a nightmare, there was really no way to tell anymore;It gets longer and longer every time...

He took a few breaths, trying to get comfortable standing;hoping for this to end.

The light slowly, cautiously;eerily, moved from him, to a door a few feet to his right.

A girl walks out, seemingly normal if it weren't for the mask covering her face, her identity.

And, she would be just a ordinary woman, if she hadn't appeared in all the other nightmares.

He took another step;the lights went out and...

He heard footstep;slow, careful, approaching _him_.

He goes back, and there she is. Closer now, and holing something behind her back...

And while they stood there, staring at each other, he just hoped she couldn't get him, because, if she did...

He couldn't grantee he'd wake up tomorrow...

* * *

Ok... I know, I know, its kinda short. But it **will** get better, I promise.

And if you were confused there, that was the nightmare he had at the beginning.

Again, sorry for the late update!

Later!


	5. The Girl With The Crimson Eyes; Chapter 5:Explatations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They land in Taisho, And finally get to met my main Oc!...or should I say Safari....yeah, I should.

**Guess who's back?!**

**Heyyy guys ;-) *Chuckles nervously...* *Readers glare.*...I'm sorry for being late, alright?! Although, this time I really have no excuse...**

**I've had sort of a writer's block, but I finally put together the next chapter! Hope it was worth waiting for!**

**Author's Note: Besides that, hope you like these chapter(s). Notes** ** really** **help. Enjoy!**

**Summery: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and...someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?**

**Disclaimer: I. don't. own. One Piece. K? Other than my own, the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. Also, its** ** still ** **my first fanfic.**

**Warnings: A lot, and I mean _a lot_ of disturbing scenes later in this chapter.** **If you don't have a stomach for that sort of stuff, skip the ending, and ill explain what happened in the next chapter. But well, the story will kinda explain itself...**

* * *

The Girl With The Crimson Eyes; Chapter 5:Explatations

* * *

The straw hats, plus Ace and Iris, prepared to dock;All except for Luffy. Normally, this wouldn't be such a alarming issue, but given the situation...And the fact he was spacing out...They were worried.

"Luffy…Hey Luffy! Anyone home?" Usopp questioned, slightly irritated. He'd been standing right in front of him for three minutes trying to get his attention, and sighed fondly as Luffy snapped back, and shot him one of his infamous grins.

"You okay, Luffy?"

Luffy jumped a few feet at the unexpected, gruff voice, and Zoro looked on in slight surprise, as did Usopp.

Yeah, they were real worried.

Luffy _never_ stiffened, showed any fear or hesitation towards his nakama.

Something was wrong...

Iris looked back at the crew, as weird as ever she supposed, but their captain just seemed to be…out of it. It was a sign, if was anything that he had skipped through their lunch, they had explained his monstrous appetite after all, even more so that he'd began zoning out.

If she didn't know any better, he would say their captain was…thinking...-They had also mentioned his...do first, think later, or never method- of something...But what?"

Oi…Iris…Iris-is this thing contagious or something? "Usopp exclaimed, waving his hand wildly in her face waiting for a reaction…something…anything? ...No?...didn't think so.

Nami sighed exasperated, as she watched the scene unfold, before tiredly checking the log pose.

 _'Only two days for_ for the log pose to set... She noted, turning back to the distraught raven.

 _'What's wrong with that idiot?'_ She mused, walking off smugly towards him.

And little did he know, his head would be sore…for a while.

"Luffy…" She started, raising her fist irately.

Usopp gulped and back away, hopefully safe from Nami's wrath, as he couldn't help but feel sorry for what was bound to happen next.

" We. Are...HERE!" she yelled, knocking the unsuspecting boy on the head.

Ouch...

He fell back, rubbing a red, growing bump forming on his head, and Iris sweat dropped as he picked himself up, slightly glaring, but for the most part, unaffected...Not counting the throbbing lump he now owned...

What a weird crew indeed.

* * *

Zoro blinked once...twice...? Nope, he was awake alright.

Luffy hadn't run off for food, adventure, nothing! Hell, he's yet to say a word as we walked through...this forest...

This forest was one of those places witch he thought had no palpable reason to exist.

It was a creepy shack created by nature to serve as a reminder that thing could **always** be much, much worse.

The unnatural, suffocating mist the swirled and sprawled around the forest floor; the initial thing that spoke a strange sort of...wrongness...uneasiness...

Only the sound of mushy, dead leaves whispered from under their shoes as they continued.

"I don't like this..." Usopp nervously stated, the others agreeing.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Sanji added, before tanking a long drag.

Robin gained a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose this forest could have anything lurking;someone could be strangled, perhaps something might posses a taste for human flesh...? But regardless, a rather interesting death would result... And maybe-"

"T -That's...I thinks that's enough, Robin!" Usopp exclaimed, wildly waving his hand in the air.

Really, whatever goes on in her head, he **really** didn't want to find out.

However, Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You really think there's some kind off freak like that, -He gestured to the forest- out here?"

Robin paused, then nodded. "I think there could be anything here, so we must be careful. Considering the person we arrived to meet, everyone should be on high alert."

"Yeah." Ace agreed. And they all resumed to their anxious silence;waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

In a corner of darkness, all alone, she was. No one noticed her, acknowledged her. No one even knew she was there, but she didn't mind, and continued her trek across the forest floor.

She always had a nick for the forest;the a million hues of brown, more than her eyes can detect, but it's still there, she knew it. Mingled in are some stones, adding shades of gray to the mosaic beneath her. The trees are khaki over the bark, kissed with moss; on their shaded sides grows lichen as if thrown there like powdered paint, so softly green as to be close to white.

But, that aside, right now, she had someone to see.

She push another tree leaf to the side, and smirked.

And there he was; Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

An uneasy silence than had fell over them, was becoming unbearable. The wind blew through their hair eerily, a thick gulp was heard...

A sound of movement from the bushes, and everyone turned, battle positions ready...

Then, they saw her.

Tall, thin, curvy, and pale as a glass of milk, she glanced around, casting a spell of anxiety to observant orbs that looked her way.

Eyes widened, and Luffy, his bangs shadowing his eyes, studied her;carefully, before he looked up...

"...Can you poop?"

No one moves. No one blinks. No one even _breaths..._

Yet she smirks - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head.

There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment by it. She didn't even appeared bored.

"Something else, you want to ask me?" She questioned, ignoring his previous query.

Nami sighed, and put a hand to her forehead, she scowled.-That _**idiot!**_ -

The other's seemed to think the same thing, as they all turned to him, irritated expressions clearly shown.

"Luffy..." They mumbled in union, and he chuckled sheepishly.

Ace and Iris sweat dropped, and she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Is your brother always like this?"

Ace thought for a moment, then sighed, and rubbed his head.

"More or less...yeah..."

And through all the commotion, her emotionless state remained.

She patiently waited for them to calm down, and acknowledged her presence.

" Sorry about our...captain..." Nami apologized wearily. She looked over to the idiot she followed, admired, and respected, and gave him a slap over the head.

"Tell her why were here!" She demanded angrily, and Sanji swooned.

"Nami's so cute when she's angry!" He praised.

Nami growled. "Sanji-kun..." She muttered, before sinking back in a tired manner.

Zoro snickered. "Is she tired of you already, Ero cook?" He remarked, and it was his turn to growl, hence the start of another daily fight.

Sighing one again, she turn to Sanji, Luffy, Safari, Zoro, and back.

"I cant get a break today, can I?" She voiced, and Usopp shook his head.

She groaned;she expected as much.

Safari, while slightly amused from all this, decided to end it.

"Its getting late. You guys should probably leave soon. Wouldn't want to be caught in the dark, would you?"

Luffy's eyes widened.

"But...what about...Why, _how_ is Ace alive? What about the nightmares! And when you stabbed me?!" He cried out.

She paused and turned, a mysterious smirk present atop her features.

" Ill explain at your ship. Right now, shouldn't you be replenishing your supplies?"

She pivoted, beginning to walk off before adding, "The feast must have diminished it quite a bit."

By now, everyone's expression was one of surprise, save for Iris;' _What feast?'_

"Wha-" Luffy exclaimed. "How did yo-"

But she was gone. Gone before she could reply, even perceive the question;before they could get their answers.

Slowly, but surly, one by one, they fell out of their shock, and Sanji took a deep breath of his cigarette, before commenting, "Well, that was...interesting..." He stated the obvious.

"Suspicious is what it is, cook." Zoro mumbled under his breath. Sanji sighed.

"But, regardless..." He added, and they listened in intently, expecting something smart, excepting something observant, something badass to be honest;

Expecting being the key word.

"She's so damn beautiful!" He declared, heart like orbs and jelly like movement combined, while everyone else groaned;Same old Sanji, huh?

"You guys are so weird..." Iris commented, and Nami covered her face in her hands.

"Weird is a understatement..."

* * *

Three hours of shopping later, it was so late, that by the time they finished, night had fallen and enveloped the town into a blanket of darkness;as if it wasn't dark enough already.

Taisho was as eerie and depressed as Iris said it to be.

Hardly anyone was outside, even clerks, witch made it hard to find a open store available. There was solder's watching, observing;evaluating. Closely...

There was even one couple that the man was taking for harboring illegal weapons, that could potentially be used against their leader.

The man was ordered to be beheaded, and departed from his wife after giving a heartfelt kiss, sending Franky and even some others in into hysterics;Not as much as him, however.

Zoro sighed and patted the cyborgs back awkwardly. No matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't afford to cause a scene.

Not with them around.

In the forest, gnarled trees hung low over the other branches, creaking ominously in the howling winds, and the moonlight shone through the cracks between the still standing plantation.

And, honestly creepily, they found Safari already waiting for them, quietly she stood on deck, and a smirk graced her lips at there arrival.

"I see you've made yourself at home..." Zoro remarked sarcastically, but she, however, didn't reply, as she silently sipped into the kitchen.

After unloading their stuff, they all filed in, to let the interrogation begin.

"Alright, first things first..." Ace folded his arms in suspicion, and narrowed his eyes.

"Why... _How_ am I here?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"You were always here, I just brought you from that black hole." She explained.

Ace, shocked, continued.

"What...What do you mean...? I-I died! There was a hole in my chest! How...How is that even possible?!"

Unknown to him, Luffy flinched at that. He knew very well how Ace died, and it wasn't a pleasant thought.

Not even wavering from his outburst, she finished.

"You said it yourself, that here was something missing, something left for you to do, to offer to this world."

"Unfinished business..." Ace murmured, and Safari nodded.

"Correct. Your soul never moved on because of that."

Ace nodded numbly and sunk into his seat; He had a lot to think about tonight.

Luffy approached her next, no trace of the happy-go lucky captain there usually was.

A rare no-nonsense expression covering his features, he sent a calculating her way, before sighing.

"Why...did you stab me?" He questioned, ignoring the confused and slightly anger some showed her way.

"I told you already. For something...important." But Luffy, like last time, wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"What was it?" He asked, and a familiar, small yet sadistic smirk appeared on her face.

She leaned in close to his ear, and it was only then that she she whispered,

"Secret..."

Luffy didn't know what it was, but he figured her shouldn't ask again...at least for now...

"Last one. What's with the nightmares?"

"I was hoping you'd save the best for last. Think of those as...hints, clues to your...mistake..." She explained.

Luffy shakily raised his head, chocolate orbs fill with confusion, curiously;fear.

"What mistake..."

"I can't tell you that. It's for you to figure out." She states, already standing. She pauses at the door, before her head turn and she adds, "If you need me, ill be on watch."

She disappears...

Luffy stands without a word, and vanishes through the door, leaving the rest behind.

"Ill...start on dinner then..." Sanji mumbled, not really interested in speaking at the moment.

One by one, everyone, reverted to there normal paces, Iris and Ace joining in.

No one could bring themselves to speak, a silent message sent between them.

They all knew one thing; Safari was...mysterious, that much was obvious.

Too mysterious for their liking...

And they were gonna find out what it was about her...They just couldn't place a finger on...

One...

Way...

Or...

Another…

* * *

Dinner was, well...uneasy. Silence covered the room, aside from the occasional clash of silverware.

Luffy had joined them some time ago, but in a civilized, _normal_ manner. He hadn't begged for food, treats, he even _ate_ normal.

However, for a person like Luffy, normal is no where in the description.

It's the crew's miniature doctor, that interrupts the quiet atmosphere.

"Where's Safari?" He wondered aloud, and the Straw hats glanced at each other.

" She didn't come in earlier?"Nami question, this time Sanji responds.

"No. I checked." He assured, placing the last of the dirty dishes, in its position.

"Sanji-kun..." But no more needed to be said for him to retrieve a fresh place and start on her dinner.

No one would starve, not as long as he was on this ship.

He carefully took the finished dish in hand, walking to the ship's head;where she would, no dough, be.

"Safari-chan, I brought you dinner!" Sanji exclaimed, but she never even flinched when his wiggly hands held out the plate to her.

"No thanks." She said simply, her tone compliant, almost robotic;emotionless.

Sanji's mouth formed a little "O", as slight look of shock on his face, before he immediately closed the gap, and persistently, tried again.

"Why? Is it the temperature? I can-"

She finally turns, having been staring out to sea for the longest, an amused smirk planted between her lips.

"I'm not hungry." She explained, her expression, while it still remained, so did her tone.

"But, you haven't eaten anything in-" He, now desperate, tries to complain, but its no use, and she possessions her head to the view ahead once again, leaning against the ship.

"Your friends are waiting for you..." She states, and with out her head moving in the slightest, she points to them, waiting rather worriedly for his arrival.

An without another word, he turns on his heel to leave, only, halfway to the door, he whispers,

"Are you sure...?"

"Positive." She responds.

"Right..." He mumbles, before stepping thought the door.

This, was a problem.

One that couldn't be solved easily.

He need help, that was for sure.

But he knew just who to turn to...

* * *

"She didn't even take the plate! She just...stood there...Barely responding to anything!"

Not like he even supposed she was going to sleep anytime soon...

Chopper's small orbs widened, and he rushed over to his side, his doctor bag in hand; just in case.

"What? That, especially for an extended period of time, causes extreme and unhealthy weight loss! not to even mention the side affects...

"What's that?" Luffy asks curiously, and Nami's sighs.

"Luffy..."

Robin, having been use to this kind of exclamation from her captain, answered.

"It means, since the body considers muscle to be expendable during periods of starvation, and it considers fat to be necessary to insulate your organs for survival. Without eating, the tissue will slowly dissolve, therefore eventually, it will destroy your metabolism."

Usopp choked.

"So, your saying if we don't get her to eat soon...she'll die? I mean, how much has she been eating anyway?"

Sanji sighed, taking yet another smoke before continuing.

"Nothing at all since she's been here, not even water."

Zoro smirked. "Maybe she doesn't like Dartboard's cooking. Don't blame her." He joked. Sanji scowled.

"Ehh?"

"Nope..I, still don't get it." Luffy states in the background, and Zoro promptly losses eye contact with Sanji to explain.

"Luffy...basically, we need to get her to eat."

"Yohohoho! Do you suggest something, Zoro-san?" Brook asked.

"That's,-he points at Sanji- the crap cooks job."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Nami yells, and its silent once again.

She already had a headache, no need to make it worse. But she couldn't help but wonder...

* * *

Robin sighed, her eyebrows kitted tightly;a unusual act considering her personally.

It wasn't very difficut to sneak away from her distraught nakama, but then again, she was a pro at it.

She had been doing it for most of her life after all.

But that aside...

She just couldn't figure it out...

What were Safari's intentions?

How does she seem to be...so... ahead;it's like she was always one step ahead of them, always one step above them, like she **knew** what they were going to ask, say, do;what they **felt**.

She could see it in her eyes, faintly, but still there. How was it that she was so similar, yet so...abnormal.

Sure, she wouldn't be one to talk;Nobody could. We were all unique in are own way, but she was...different.

So...emotionless...

So distant...

So..-

A sudden eerie breeze interrupts her musings, and there she is;although a cloak, one identical to the midnight sky is draped around her.

She looked at her, and then...silence;An uneasy silence followed.

Well, for Robin at least.

Safari didn't seem to mind, almost like she...was expecting it...

"A walk." She explained, somehow knowing _exactly_ what she was thinking.

"A walk?" Robin repeated, and she nodded.

It was plain and simple;Yet for some reason, she didn't quite believe her...

But she let it slide, just this once.

But once more, and she my just find out for herself.

She was always one to be... more curious than the others...

* * *

-..Sometime, someplace ago...-

As the light drains away, there isn't enough anymore, not even for shadows.

Whether he liked it or not, the darkness comes, an under it, everything is hidden.

Even the stars and moon cower behind a dense layer of smoke, the air giving a troubled vibe.

His ears become sharper and his mind paranoid, even the snap of a twig is a predator.

The screaming had started so suddenly.

One minute he was dreading each step he took, more afraid than he'd even been, and the next, his body seemed to move on it's own towards the scream.

A very familiar one.

Her captor was a man, his face was blurred, but there he was;he had been waiting...for **him**.

His hands were tightly closed around the knife he held; It had been named Sabatier, the blade a single piece of high carbon stainless steel, hand honed and about four inches long.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her unblinking eyes popped like an fashioned toy doll. A bead of cool sweat dripped down her back and her skin became as pale as the knife blade that flashed before her.

And Luffy fared no better, eyeing the weapon with horror filled eyes.

It's blunt hands were steady as they lifted the blade, and it moved towards her.

"Nami..." Luffy whispered, gaze drawn towards her terrified expression.

"Luffy...Help me, please..." Her plea sent a pang to his heart.

He wanted to help, he really did, but his feet made no effort to move, his reflexes overcome by shock, worry;Fear.

Too late, he came to his senses, too late. Too late to help, to save, to even cry...

Too late to realize...

The knife met flesh, soft and pudgy, and made a satisfying squish as the tip of the blade sank deep enough to make his victim scream.

She...

He twisted the blade in his hands, all the while sinking it deeper and deeper.

Her skin was tearing to shreds as the knife rotated, the sound of her muscles and nerves being gouged growing louder every passing second...

Was...

Then, without warning, he jerked it all the way into her back, until the shiny metal had disappeared inside her, and the black handle was pushing against her broken skin.

Her cry was a horror filled shout, guttural chokes mixed with an agonized roar.

He smirked, and pulled the blade out of his now deathly white victim.

She sank to her knees, continuing to scream, convulsing and trembling like a rabid animal, thick blood flowing freely from the gaping hole in her back.

The cascade of the Nami's life source gushed out in all directions, scarlet liquid squirting all over.

He turned away as her plead for mercy became quieter and quieter...

Dead...

As he walked away, his eyes seemed to hold no sympathy, his heart had to be made of stone, the way he had brutally killed her.

The air, now had the pungent aroma of blood to it, the puddle she lay in it's source.

And sinking to his knees, tears running freely down his face, he prayed that whatever he was, whatever just happened wasn't his fate.

But only when his eyes ran out of tears to shed did he truly have to face facts.

Nami was dead.

 **She was dead**.

His navigator, his nakama, his friend... was no more...

The one he claimed he would protect, no matter what. No matter the danger or the situation, he promised he would.

He promised... And he failed...

But even worse than that...was living through it all.

The fact that Nami was dead...

And now, he was all alone...

* * *

**...Pretty morbid, don't you think?...Poor Luffy and Nami. But this is no time to be wallowing in pity, they'll be fine...Hopefully**

**And as for the extra late update...**

**Gomenasai! Please forgive!**

**Well, my job is done here...**

**Sayonara!**


	6. The Girl With The Crimson Eyes; Chapter 6: D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, well, panics about Nami's whereabouts, Nami finds that this something up with Safari...And you guys get to see D for yourself.

**Heyyy Readers!**

**Sooo, last time we left off, things were a bit morbid, but no matter! Things will** **probably** **look up in this next chapter.**

**Future ones? Lets hope.**

**Author's Note: Those things aside, I really hope you like these chapter(s).Other than that, suggest at your own free will. Enjoy!**

**Summery: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and...someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?**

**Disclaimer: ...Do I have to do these** **_every time...?_ ** **Yes...? Fine...**

**I**

**Do**

**Not**

**Own**

**One Piece,** **or anyone else in this fic. Only my own.**

 **Also, this is** **still** **my first fanfic.**

* * *

The Girl With The Crimson Eyes; Chapter 6: D

* * *

 

 

Nightmares...

It's like you mind never recollects it; and always ignores it.

No matter how many time you tell yourself, it still haunts you; freaks you.

It was only a nightmare, but he could still remember the bone chilling screams from Nami, the knife's sharp edges running around her smooth skin, becoming pierced, as it digged deeper into her.

It was only a nightmare, yet he could hear his own heavy breathing and feel the sweat dripping from his forehead.

And it glided down his chest along with the salty tears he'd shed since he woke.

It was only a nightmare...

So why did he feel so scared?

He was so focus and in thought, he didn't notice a certain freckled faced raven watching in the corner of the bed with observant, worried eyes...

* * *

uffy-Luffy... **LUFFY!** " Sanji yelled, affectingly bringing Luffy back to reality...Or maybe it was his kicks -"Eta! Sanji what was that for?! -probably the kicks.

"Shitty captain..." Sanji mumbled under his breath. What? Three times wasn't enough to get his attention?

"Your were kinda staring into space, Luffy" Usopp explained, and Chopper nodded.

"Oh..." Was all he could think to respond, he was too busy counting...

Usopp and Chopper were here, obviously;Two.

Robin, Sanji, and Zoro;Five.

Ace, Iris, Franky, Brook;Nine.

Safari and Nami...

"O-Oi where's Nami?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered nonetheless.

"Most likely, in the woman's quarters, somewhere. Luffy, what are yo-"

But he was already gone, straight to that destination.

He ran across the Sunny's floorboards, heart pounding heavily, advancing in speed every step.

She couldn't be dead, right?

He swung a right, bursting through the door;She wasn't here...

No...No, she couldn't. She wouldn't be, right?

He looked **everywhere**. Through draws, cabinets, closets;No sign of her.

This...couldn't be happening...She's...not dead...Is she...?

In tubs, showers, even toilets;She's nowhere to be seen.

N-no, she couldn't, wouldn't... _shouldn't..._

Under the bed, the carpets, the sofa...

No, No, NO, _**NO!**_

Just as he was about to check the men's side, he caught a bunch of orange hair walking into the kitchen...

Relieved beyond belief, he hurriedly took a deep breath-

**_"Nami!"_ **

* * *

The sun had greeted Nami in her wake, and the soft sheets she awoke to seemed even softer as she reluctantly sat up.

She stretched and yawned, before hopping out of bed, and a bit of drowsiness present in her system, bathed and dressed.

She frowned slightly when, looking out the window, she found Safari really hadn't moved an inch!

Besides her cloak, nothing had changed;

She just...stood there...staring out to sea...

But Nami had enough. She _was_ going to find out what was causing this, and with newfound determination, slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

Walking up to her, she didn't even react as she put her arms on the railing and stared at her silently...

"Hey, you planning on eating anytime soon...?" She asked, but she never received her attention.

Nami sighed expecting as much, and decided to alter the subject.

"...Are you okay...?"

Finally, she turned her head to answer.

"I'm fine."

Nami narrowed her eyes, and studied her carefully.

She wanted to believe her, she really did, but...

She couldn't shake the feeling that...

 **Something** was wrong...

She just didn't know what...

"Well, could you at least eat _something..._ Everyone's really worried about you..." She explained gesturing towards Sunny's kitchen door.

Safari looked her for a long time, quietly shook her head, and promptly turned back to her view.

Nami gave a loud, irritated sigh, and temporarily defeated, wandered into the kitchen.

She was stubborn alright.

* * *

-Before, in the kitchen.-

"Most likely, in the woman's quarters, somewhere. Luffy, what are yo-"

But he was already gone, leaving the Straw-hat's puzzled.

Zoro leaned back somewhat in surprise, before quickly shrugging it of.

It was Luffy after all.

It's **always** a mystery with him.

"It appears captain-san has run off." Robin noted casually, before thanking Sanji for the meal, and standing from her seat moving towards the swordsman.

"Yeah, but...why...?" Usopp asked in confusion, and Sanji shrugged.

"Who knows..."

They sat in a comfortable silence, but unknowingly, (or if it was just that no one wanted to admit it), they were waiting for Luffy.

And speaking of, where was Nami anyway?

Meanwhile, Ace, who had his face in his food at the moment, was cautiously woken by a confused and slightly unnerved Iris.

Seriously. How he could even _breath_ in a poison like that was beyond her.

"Wha-" Ace mumbled, having finally awoke, only to find bits of food suck to his face.

He caught Iris's concerned and freaked out expression, and putting the pieces together, he grined sheepishly.

"Don't worry about me, this happens all the time."

Ok. Probably **not** the best way to word things...but you couldn't deny that _technicality_ , it was true.

Iris stared at him a bit, and shaking her head, promptly decided she didn't even _want_ to know.

Suddenly, the door open and Nami walked in, deep in thought, and mutely took a seat.

But a second later...

**_"Nami!"_ **

Nami rolled her eyes, and lazily responded, expecting a random question at the most.

"Yeah, Luffy"

But Luffy pouncing her into a hug?;Defiantly _wasn't_ one of them.

"L-Luffy...? Wha-"

But Luffy interrupted.

"Nami...You're alive!"

What?

Nami raised a eyebrow, while irritatingly forcing Luffy off her.

"Yeah, and since when did I die, Luffy!"

Luffy stood, his eyes lingering over her, making Nami uncomfortable, before turning away.

"N-Nothing. Sorry about that..." He mumbled, before he realized...

Nami's room...

And to put it shortly; He. Was. Screwed.

Meanwhile, Nami gazed over to a rapidly sweating Luffy, and froze.

She knew that look...

What did Luffy do this time?

"Luffy..." But he was already apologizing.

"Nami, I'm really, really, really, **_really_** sorry, but I _may_ have...trashed your quarters...?"

" ...What...?" She whispered, her bangs shadowing her eyes, words laced in menace.

Luffy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You..." She rushed forward, fist raised-" **IDIOT!** "-and striked.

 _'Dammit...'_ Luffy thought glumly, as he saw Chopper rush towards him, his doctor bag already obtained.

How did _he_ go from hoping Nami wasn't dead, to almost being dead himself.

Ok, it's a _slight_ exaggeration, but you had to admit;Nami punches _**hurt**_.

"Luffy, are you okay!? You hurt anywhere?" Chopper rambled, then rephrased;"Of course you're hurt! That was one of Nami's punches-" He shivered, then continued babbling.

"We should start searching the island for D soon... Safari's voice came out of nowhere, startling the rest.

"Y-Yeah, we should." Iris agreed, after falling of her slight shock, and a sly smile came across her features.

"And I know just the place..."

* * *

The house had that spooky charm, alright. Dull and quiet, cobwebs everywhere, chandeliers suspended from the ceiling, and those odd sounds no one could seem to explain.

Atmosphere closed and thick, the darkness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside them even though the building stretched unbroken for miles- especially the stairs.

"This is the place..." Iris confirmed in the gloom, and Usopp hesitantly inched toward her.

"Are...Are you sure? It's more like a haunted house than anything..."

But Iris nodded -not that anyone could see it- tracing the familiar premises.

"No, I'm sure. I've explored this place so many time as a kid..." She trailed off, before adding, "Anyone have a light on them...?"

"Franky..." Nami immediately called, and he grinned, his signature pose in place.

"Franky...Nipple lights!" He exclaimed, and Iris, Nami, and Usopp sweatdropped.

"Why there...?" Iris mumbled, before quickly dismissing it.

As long as there was light, she didn't care where it came from.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going, Marimo! The stairs are that way!" Sanji redirected, angrily pointing at the stairway all but him were currently climbing.

Zoro scowled.

"I knew that, idiot!"

"Oh, then I'm sure you _knew_ the stairs are **right in front of you!** "

Zoro blinked for a few moments before scoffing a "Whatever," and joining them.

Robin giggled silently at their antics, before noticing the lack of a certain Straw hat's 'enthusiasm'.

"Luffy...?" She called, receiving no answer.

At the call, all heads turned to said teen, as his expression resembled one of absolute fear.

His eyes wide, and the color drained from his face, he stumbled backward a bit, before managing to gain his posture somewhat; ready to explain.

"This place, the stairs...are the same ones from my n-nightmare...The one when-"

Unexpectedly, Franky's lights flash once, twice, and abruptly stopped all together, almost instantly emitting a tense, cold atmosphere around them...

"Huh," Franky pondered. "Don't remember being low on cola..."

"W-What now?" Chopper mumbled discouraged, and admittedly freaked, and Zoro shrugged.

"Not much we can do, Chopper." He stated.

"Yohohoho! Perhaps I shall play a tune to keep our spirits up!" Brook suggested, while Usopp sighed.

"I don't think music will help in this situation, Brook."

"Look," Nami started. "The most logical think to do is to climb these stairs. We might find something up there rather than here."

"Well yeah, but how are we suppose to find something we can't see? We don't even know what were looking for." Ace interjected.

"That's **not the point**!" She exclaimed, stressfully running her hands through her hair.

"It's better than waiting down here, isn't is? So, as always, Nami-swan is right." Sanji deadpanned, and Ace sweat dropped.

"If.. If you say so..." He muttered back, before rubbing his chin as if in thought- not that they could see that either.-

"Wait a minute, couldn't I just... use my devil fruit to-"

Already catching on, Nami took several deep breath to keep her calm, and in the nicest way possible, she-

"And you just **_now_** telling us this?!" She raged, and Ace could see...? No, he could practically _f_ _eel_ the anger rolling of her in waves.

"Gomen, gomen, no need to get so worked up about it!" He reasoned nervously, but Robin, after a small giggle fit, thought other wise.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Ace-kun. Its possible you were not aware, but you devil fruit was sold in Dressrosa, won in a battle collasem, by none other than Sabo of the revolutionary army." She informed, causing his unseen orbs to widen considerably.

"Sabo's... _Alive_...?" asked more to himself more than the others, and Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, he really helped us out with things in Dressrosa. He told us he was mistaken for dead in some sort of accident, and basically, long story short, lost his memory, was saved by Revolutionary army's leader, Dragon, taken in as one of their own, years later, saw the news about you, broke down, unconscious for two days, woke up, remembered his past, then heard about you're devil fruit, came there to retrieve it, and found us. He summarized, before adding,

"He even gave me booze." Zoro grinned at the last part, and Sanji scoffed.

"All you even think about is booze, Mosshead." He muttered, and Zoro's brows twitched.

"What did you say about me, Curlybrow?!"

Nami irately smacked their heads together, despite the total darkness, and gritted her teeth.

Idiots.

"That's enough you two, we need to focus!" She fumed.

One by one, only the sound of gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the entire room, and quite eerily at that, were heard.

And several steps later, if Nami didn't know any better, she would say they'd been waking in a way similar to when Zoro got lost; in circles.

"Hey, I feel like we've been here before..." Usopp commented anxiously.

"I believe Sniper-kun is correct, we've retraced our steps." Robin agreed, and Nami nodded.

"I thought so," She concurred.

"But...It doesn't make any sense? Why woul-"

Without warning, A dimly litted light bulb shines overhead. The one no one noticed; the only one there.

Nami, after the shock left her, cautiously positioned a foot on a step, and immediately, the light turns off, leaving them in utter darkness.

"Wha- another trick!?" Usopp shouted alarmed, him and Chopper huddling together.

"I don't like this..." Chopper wined.

"Well, we have to deal with it until we figure out what kind of messed up place we've gotten into." Zoro stated, unfazed.

During all this, Ace had been near Luffy this whole time, and, he'd spoken only once; pretty uncharacteristic on his part.

It wasn't normal, especially not for his little brother.

"Lu, you okay...?"

No response.

"Lu...?"

And suddenly, the light isn't there anymore. No, the light slowly; creepily, moves from them to a door a few feet to their right, and out steps a women; A masked, cloaked women.

D.

"You!" Zoro's look of utter confusion and irritation was quite evident in his outburst.

 _"Me,"_ she replied, chuckling a bit before sighing.

"I wasn't really expecting company..."

"Likewise." said Iris responded, and D's eyes wandered off to her.

"Oh. It's you again." She commented to no on in particular, while smirking.

"I was expecting you and the Straw hat, however." She told, causing Luffy to finally look up.

"I see you got my message judging from your scared looks, Straw hat."

Luffy looked on in surprise. "You were the one- But I thought only Safari coul-"

"Oh no, not in the least Straw hat. There's many more with this power that have yet to unlock it. You've just met someone who did."

"But...why?"

"It's not my job to tell you, Mugiwara. The one you call Safari, should."

Luffy looked like he was going to argue for a second, before reluctantly dropping it.

As if reading their minds, D continued.

"My identity, huh? I'm afraid I can't say..."

Her expression grew to one of menace, and she blurred right in front of him.

"Now, if there aren't anymore questions..."

"How about we play a little...game?" She suggested.

"What game?" Luffy questioned, and Usopp blanched.

"Luffy, you not actually considering this, are you!?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, carefree as ever.

Funny how he could be terrified one minute, and calm the next, huh?

Nami groaned "I was afraid you'd say that, Luffy."

Zoro, however, never even flinched, "No use arguing about it now. It looks like were in, D."

"Glad your optimistic." She said, while reviling the 'something' behind he back; a small dagger.

"This will require blood." She stated, and Zoro narrowed his eyes, holding back, but his hand gripped his swords tightly.

Luffy, predictably, held his arm out willingly.

She delicately grazed it, and instantly the blade hung under, capturing the drops."

"Perfect."

And her finger started to glow. Dully at first, but gradually, it advanced until...the blood started to move.

Slowly in drifted into the air, shaping a circle mid air.

Around and around it flew, before in breezed surrounding, almost enveloping them.

"Have fun! Oh, and the gold ...Don't touch it."

But alas, before they had the chance to answer, she was gone; or rather they had left...

* * *

**FYI, Just to be clear, this is NOT a LuNa. I repeat. NOT a LuNa. One of my Oc's is going to fill that role... *Chuckles mysteriously***

**Not telling!**

**;-P Sorry! No spoilers!**

**_Anyway,_ If you like this story so far, I have great news for you.**

**I have been doing A LOT of thinking, and A LOT of plotting, and I have A LOT of potential sequal, threequal, even prequel plots!**

**And I bet you'll never guess which** **way any of the stories will go. It's like it's secret's have secret's!**

**Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter, and please, suggest people!**

**Later guys!**


	7. The Girl With The Crimson Eyes:Chapter 7;Clues

**]** **Oh, Heyyy! What's up ;-P**

**Ok, * Flips through book of Author's Note's* Aha!**

**So first off, I know, I KNOW, trust me, I know; I'm extremely, ridiculously late.**

**_But_ , it's because of that, I'm going to fix my laziness, so I'll be editing my stories more often.**

**So, good news!!!**

**And... Where we last left off -yes, if you noticed, I'm doing to 'where we left off' things for something to talk about- they were transported somewhere...**

**Let's see what happens next! (All I could think of...-I suck at** **this...-)**

**Author's Note: _Anyways_ , I really hope you like these chapter(s)**

**Tips are greatly** **appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Summery: A strange girl, mystery dreams, and...someone's still alive? And what does this have to do with Luffy's past?**

**Disclaimer: ...One piece, is** _**not,** _ **I repeat,** _** not ** _ **owned by me. Only my characters are. Also, this is** **still** **my first fanfic.**

What if, you could go anywhere; it doesn't even have to be on earth, in this _universe_.

If you had to chose on place to go, what would you pick?

But chose wisely, because you destination might not be as it seems...

What if, you scratched out the choosing and went straight to the going.

You'd be sure to be...at least some sort of cautious right...?

Use the Straw hats definition of safety, and the place you end up is the least of you worries...

* * *

 

When he woke up, he _knew_ something was wrong. It wasn't just the lack of voices, or lack of sight; It was the lack of _breathing_.

A sense of anguish, more so than pain, had taken rule of his heart, and he was extremely light-headed; he was drowning.

His heart, its now pounding, every cell in his body, screaming for oxygen, but he keeps fighting, until his movements are slowed; they stop.

And when his head felt near exploding, and his lungs were burning beyond comprehension, he knows he had to take a breath; So he does.

Funny, for some reason, it doesn't hurt like he thought it would. He's not scared anymore, and it's almost peaceful actually.

Soon he begins to fall, further and further, until the darkness, it threatens to swallow him whole.

But suddenly, a hand grabs his, reading him back to the surface. And once again, he breaths, now able to taking in his surroundings.

"Nice to see you survived," A voice said, as he shakily stood, coughing out any water that remained.

"S-Safari," He rasped, his eyes starting to wonder around.

It was claustrophobic, and dank, the tunnel. They could hear, unnaturally loud, the suck of the canal against the paving stones, and the slow drip of water from the low roof.

The place barely lit, in the man-made passageway, hemmed in by the perfect arching sandstone walls, the lights flicker, casting an ominous glow throughout the tunnel, while wind streams through, clutching the scattered pieces of small, loose stones littering the ground, only for them to be swiped up in to the bunches of frigid pools of the stagnant puddles leftover.

"W-What are we doing in h-here...?" Luffy stuttered as his teeth chattered, the frosty breeze chilled his soaked body, as they wandered through the funnel shaped interior.

"No idea." She responds, her body also drenched, but she showed no signs of discomfort as she began to trek further in the direction ahead.

The continued in a comfortable, yet fairly uneasy silence; Between to situation and the atmosphere, it was hard to tell what caused it.

Luffy's stomach growled suddenly, and in slight surprise, and for the most part, discomfort, he squirmed a bit, in attempt to silence the rumbles. He then, glanced hopingly to Safari, in the efforts of the possibility of granting him fare , but she just rolled her eyes in amusement.

Minutes later, however, another growl sounded throughout the tunnel, and, defeated, he slumped to the ground almost instantly, expression twisted into one of desperate agony, clutching his stomach all the while.

"So _hungry_ ," He wined, gesturing to his upper torso as if voicing his distress, and Safari smirked once again at his characteristic antis, swiftly kneeling in to a crouched position while retrieving something.

Once attained, she silently handed Luffy the meal that Sanji had tried to give her the day before, the one she hadn't even bothered to look at before saving.

It was untouched, cold, and soggy, but food is food; and Luffy would eat anything.

"Food!" He exclaimed, hungrily snatching the bowl and downing the dish in one gulp.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" He questioned, hastily wiping his mouth rid of leftover residue with his free hand.

"Not hungry." She responded quickly, but Luffy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You haven't eaten anything since you've been with us! Sanji's not gonna let you leave until you do..." He trailed off, but she said nothing, and with that issue cleared, for the time being, they wandered, in the process, travailing deeper and deeper into the tunnel's capacity.

* * *

 

Every hedge was a uniform green, cut with a square top the walls, and the cold, pungent, smell of stagnant water dominated their senses.

The maze was shabby twisting hedgerows, each wall of moss was identical to the next, all of them twice as tall as the two.

And Sanji looked further than the bounds of the labyrinth, yet the passageways still stretched as far as he could see in every direction.

The daylight had dwindled to a barely perceptible lightening of the gloom, centre of the men in the middle.

" I can't believe out of all people, she chose me with _you..._ " Sanji growled, gesturing to the recovering swordsman, and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

" Likewise, _cook._ " He sneered, and they staring at each other for the longest in a silent dare, a challenge, before Zoro sighed, and reluctantly looked up, away from his calculating gaze.

Sanji grinned cockily, boasting silently at this accomplishment, and Zoro, now more interested in where they ended up, looked around in wonder.

Sanji chuckled after a while, and Zoro gazed up in slight interest. - Which he would surly deny later.

"What's so funny?!"

"Didn't know D had such a sense a humor, but here we are..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, prompting him to explain.

"Mosshead, - he pointed at Zoro- Moss, - he gestured to the bushes - you're tendency to get lost - he held his arms out as if including the whole labyrinth in his description- this maze..."

"All in good humor I suppose." He snickered, and Zoro scowled.

"Screw you!" He yelled irately, hands unknowingly resting on the hilt of his swords.

"Oh-ho, don't tell me you're gonna fight me, moss-head... " Sanji started, taking out his golden, jewel embroidered, lighter, and carefully, he took a slow, long breath of his cigarette.

"So what if I am!" Zoro shot back, with just as much vigor, and almost immediately, eyes now shadowed by his blonde bangs, his unnatural curly brows twitched, a tick mark present, and he missed a step on the lighter's wheel..

"Oh, and I forgot to ask, " Added Zoro, Now enjoying this at the expense of Sanji's irritation.

"How was frolicking in those frilly, pink dresses back in Kamabakka Kingdom, Ero _cook_...?

There was silence, and then...

"...You did not just go there...."

"So what if I did eyebrows," Zoro taunted, his arms folded smugly across his chest, inwardly pleased with the cooks reaction -not that you couldn't identify it outwardly either.

Sanji was quick to strike the first move, making sure his opponent was off guard, too busy gloating to precept the attack before it reached it's target.

And wordlessly, Zoro stood, blades already in the hands of it's owner, ready to attack at any moment -and just in time too. He cleanly intercepted Sanji's agile leg, his eye widely open in anticipation.

"Your on..."

 

* * *

 

Gusts of dry winds breeze through the rows of ancient buildings, where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures and boards rot away, some broken, others hanging, try to cover the empty eyes of every abandoned home.

Doors hang on the few threads of their hinges and creek eerily at every sway, the occasional window was still in possession of its glass but most had broken so long ago that there was no trace of the shards on the rotting plank floors. This the outskirts of civilization was, in simpler terms; a ghost town.

The town was obviously out of place, deserted in the rolling hills of dry patched grass, and the walkway was barely discernible through the flora that had colonized it and so the dilapidated buildings that once fashioned a high-street had them feeling anxious.

As they approach the town, it is immediately evident that something is wrong. Despite the date of the house, there should still be lights shining through the windows and the markets should still be running a brisk business. Instead, the town lies under a blanket of silence and the only light seems to be coming from the half broken street bulbs shining beyond its seen border.

Nami was the first one to ask questions. "What is this place..." she mumbled, her coco brown orbs wandered the streets in a dazed of wonderment, and silent horror.

"I wouldn't believe this with my own eyes...Ah! If I had any! Yohohoho!"

Nami sighed irritably, shaking her head before sighing, and giving a swift knock on the head to the skeleton.

"Not the time, Brook..." She mumbled, now turning her attention back towards their surrounding.

"It looks like...this place was...raided...but what about my-the treasure!" She snapped at the last part, while Brook cautiously took a step forward.

"I understand, but D-san said-"

"I don't care about what she said! For all we know, she could be lying!"

"That is true, but consider this;why would she give us a warning in the first place if not to temp us...?"

"...well..." She paused, into having a good enough reason, and sighed.

"I guess...you're right..." She admitted, and Brook smiled.

"I'm glad, Nami-san." He told, yelling a short "Yohohoho," before continuing.

But he didn't see the mysterious gleam in her eyes once he did...

And to put it shortly, they observe then talk about their surrounding more, and walked ahead but Nami still has the money on her mind...

* * *

 

Light streaks through the boughs in both brilliant and shadowy canopy of green;trees. She looks upon the virescent mosaic above, and she can feel the humid air and hear the sounds of nature kindling together in symphony.

The air is rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, and its damp too, the aroma of somewhat pungent, but otherwise fresh water arises.

The only movement is the occasional bird, startled, or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. The sound of running water in the brook has the same hypnotic quality as music, while the bushes and trees of low growth had disappeared, to make room for gigantic trees, centuries old, whose somber branches formed a vaulted roof of green eighty feet above his head.

Upon the forest floor lie a previous unconscious reindeer, and a woman in a small surprise, and most noticeable fascination of there location.

"This is certainly quite the...interesting situation..." Robin told quietly, rising from her place one the rich forest floor, and gently shake the miniature doctor by her side.

"Wha-...I-I'm awake..." He muttered, sleep still in his system, little hoofs rubbing his eyes, as he turned to see the archaeologist staring back at him, kind smile present on her features.

"Have a nice nap, Doctor-san...?"

"R-Robin?!"

Comically, his eyes seemed to pop out of it's sockets, as she giggled, amused, before calmly walking up to him.

"It seems D has landed us in..." She paused, taking a look of their surroundings, and Chopper lips formed a "O" in amazement.

"...Quite the predicament..." she finished, reaching he hand to touch the bark of one of the many branches afar.

"...Interesting..." She mummered, attention drawn to the beauty of the forest.

"Where are we exactly...?" Chopper asked, having calmed down, and was marveling the place along side Robin.

"I haven't a clue... I've never seen or heard of a place like this before..." She admitted, gently picking up a flower from a bed of roses, and deeply inhaling the fragrant as well as studying it.

Chopper gasped unexpectedly, and transformed into his human point for better inspection of the plant.

"This is a Tacala Orbis! A legendary, extremely rare healing plant, capable of fixing or stabling injuries in seconds when properly brewed! Where....where on earth are we to be able to find one of these!?" He exclaimed, stars in his eyes, and Robin chuckled.

"Yes, I've heard of these; quite amazing indeed, however we should cover some ground before we explore any further. Considering we do not not have a cue where we have been sent, neither the capabilities and/or life forms, if any at all here. We need to find shelter before we continue." She suggested wisely, and Chopper nodded.

"Yeah, you're right..." He concurred, changing back to his little form, while trotting eagerly beside Robin, still observing the surrounding wonders around them.

* * *

 

Her eyelids remain closed as she breathes in the briny aroma. Scrunching her toes, she feels the softness of sand, still damp from a previous retreating tide.

A shiver cascades down her spine as she remembers; Sand...? What...?

And her eyes burst open.

Out there, only meters away is the ocean, alive with constant motion and millions of sea-dwellers, the waves lapping in their steady rhythm, frigid and laced with sea-foam, and their melody is soporific, this music of water dragging eon rounded stones up and down.

Tips of shells peek from holes, made by little creatures, seeking shelter in the soft, pale colored sand.

The sand blurs out in a blissful trance, the shore fading into a liquid gold, vivid in the dappled light.

Her lips turn upward...

"What...is this place...?" A voice full of wonderment and curiosity asked, startling her thoughts.

"W-What..." She turned to find, a wide grinning freckled face staring back at her.

"Oh, s-sorry. I didn't notice you were awake..." She mumbled, directing her gaze to the vast landscape of sea once again.

He nodded dumbly , narrowing his eyes and eyeing her from her to toe, making her uncomfortable.

"W-What a-are you doing....? She stuttered, a light blush covered her face as she attempted to hid whatever her had been starting.

"You look pretty in the sunlight." He stated bluntly, and she flushed softly before chuckling.

"My mom used to say that..." She began, scooting a little closer to the teen, a small, sad smile graced her lips.

" The wind here carries my mother's voice and her sweet kisses...The ocean, a glittering green-blue like my mother's eyes...I miss those eyes...." She trailed off quietly, and Ace's expression sobered into a frown.

"Well, as long as were here in this... place, wherever that might be...-he expanded his arms widely before continuing- you can stay with me." He suggested, pulling her into his lap suddenly, and she gasped, arms raised in alarm, and once steady, playfully hit his chest.

"You can't just...Ace..." She wined, and he chuckled.

"Hey, you never said it couldn't be now..." He told, stroking her check, and she sighed tiredly and flopped on his chest.

"Well, could ya give me a warning next time..." She grumbled, and looked up, their faces so close their noses touched.

"...We can't just stay her forever. I'm pretty sure D didn't send us to cuddle.." She explain, and he nodded, while she stood, Ace following suit.

"Where to go first..." Her eyes rested on a faraway, blurred item not to far from their location.

 _'Why haven't I noticed that before...?'_ She though to herself , but nonetheless, pointed at it with untamed enthusiasm. Well, she noticed it now, didn't she? Might as well see what it was.

"Let's check out that over there!" She exclaimed, picking up speed towards it, and Ace lazily followed.

* * *

 

The river; it flows like time, always onward, awaiting the path toward its destiny.

The water, brightened always by the morning sunlight, its surface is livened by brief crescents of white that are fish arcing as they gracefully flow through ripples, free-styling across the stream.

The sound of running water from the river has a relaxing, hypnotic quality, a scared melody that can make just about anyone wish that time would stand still, for that one moment, so they could savor it, permanently embed it into the memory frames; to fully experience everything. The grassland not too far above is lines with trees, a majority unnamed wonders of the vast diversity of plants, robust yet delicate was truly the main attraction in all its glory.

At the edges, it tempts the rich soil to join the fresh waters just as much as the leaf litter and the eroded brittle rocks that lies near the corners.

Above the mass of water, high branches wove tunnel of green leaves like archways leaded the way into the unlit, eerie aired cavern ahead.

And in the heart of the forest, atop that idle river carried a small but well-built raft, the handwork belonging to none other that the notorious shipwright of the Straw hats...

"Uh, you really don't have to do that..." Usopp sweat-dropped, as Franky happily formed his signature pose on the mini floating device in a victory dance, celebrating his new creation, as out going as usual it seemed.

" _ **Suuuuuper**_!" He energetically cried, twisting his metal fist in a rolling motion, rocking the boat, and tilting it just enough that he lost balance slightly, interrupting him mid-act,as sending him right off.

Usopp sighed and dead-panned;leave it to Franky to throw himself overboard. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was getting more like Luffy went in came to this, judging from that fact that this was the fifth time already.

"Franky...you really shouldn't..."

Too late. His bulky hands, in attempt of push up, flipped the raft in no time, and Usopp fared no better, turning in the air rapidly, before slashing face down into the water.

"Oi! Now I'm wet too!" He shouted, now irritated, coughing up the leftover liquid in his lungs.

And he sadly turned his attention to the plastic wrapped sandwich, he'd originally packed for himself, but was willing to share, but unless they wanted soggy bread, and sea tasting meat, the fishes could have it.

"Well now were wet, cold, _ **and**_ hungry! Care to ruin anything else...?!" Usopp snapped angrily, before his eyes widened.

Since when was he so....

"Oi, Long-nose...you seem...edgy...anything bugging ya...?" He questioned, his brows rising in suspicion, and Usopp cowered for a moment under his hard, focused gaze, before starting up at him, composure straightened.

"I don't know, I just..." He paused for a minute, thinking of his response.

"...Have a bad feeling, that's all..." He decided.

"Huh...and you're sure that's it...?"

"Yeah, I mean, what else would it be...?"

Franky nodded after a moment, and directed his senses to the cave interior they we're quickly approaching.

"Dammit...me and my big mouth..." Usopp mumbled sadly, as they enter not a second later.

They go the a stream, on a small raft Franky makes, and travel into a cave.

* * *

 

"...Hey..." The straw hatted boy, cease in his movement, Safari following suit, her usual unreadable expression graced her features.

Her silence opted him to continue.

"Do you think...this is some kind of test or something...?"

"What do you mean...?"

"D sending us here...It has to be for a reason...right...?"

"I guess so..." she agreed, walking ahead, but Luffy stopped her suddenly, deciding to change the subject.

"Are you...o-okay, I mean, you never really..."

But Safari nodded instantly, not even waiting for the rest of his explanation.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." She stated plainly, not even bothering to look back as she wandered ahead.

Luffy sighed, and decided not to pry, at least for now, as he trailed behind her.

 _'There's something about her...I just can't put my finger on...'_ He thought to himself.

Minutes later however, they stopped unexpectedly in front of a messaged wall at a dead end.

"C'mooonn, what does it say!?" Luffy questioned happily, bouncing about, and Safari rested her hands on the carved writings and read:

**_I know not your name, know not your frame, but this is my game: your friends or your dream? And I know it seems that this is a scheme, but pick and chose, is something you mustn't lose... pick right, and ill reward you, not out of spite. You lose and its not a reward you will receive, you'll be left to grieve..._ **

Luffy eyes were now shadowed, and he gritted his teeth, while his fist balled in anger.

"...My friends...there the reason why I chose a pirates life in the first place. Sure, the title of pirate king is nice, but my friends...are special to me...too special to chose my dream over them..." He declared, a sudden spark of wisdom used, but the words, however, glowed golden, flashed, and changed...

_**If you say so...** _

* * *

 

"What, tired already Marimo!?" Sanji taunted, landing another quick kick to Zoro's face, which he blocked with equal force.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Curlybrow!" He shot back, his swords easily blurring in front of his face, perfect tactic for an attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Kicking the tip of the blade high enough to break his reach, and turn, quick as lighting behind him- to bad Zoro could sense him, even a mile away if necessary.

"Gotcha!" And before he knew what happened, a twister of wind was head straight for him.

Sanji didn't have time to evade, and before he knew it, multiple cuts littered his body as a thin line of blood dripped down his chin onto his suit.

"D-Dammit..."

Zoro, while had put him down for a bit, was still on high alert.He knew Sanji to well, he wouldn't dare let this be his final blow, he would spring back into action as quick as he'd fell.

Any minute no-

Sharp hits to the gut and jawline were briskly delivered, ended with a swift back kick, sending Zoro in one of the many bushes in the labyrinth.

"I'm not done yet, in your dreams, Mosshead!"

"Note to self: Don't wait for an attack, instead, prepare for it." He mumbled to himself, as he shakily stood, before regaining his posture.

He'd probably only gained a fractured rib and a sore jaw. Not bad...

"Nice try, but i'till take a lot more that that to get rid of me..."

"Oh yeah?! Well i'm willing to find out!" He yelled, bending his knee, circling them in the air, and instantly, half of it began to look like molted lava, yet clear and chunky at the edges.

"Sky walk!" He announced, and suddenly...

"He's gone...?" Zoro exclaimed, quickly resorting to his senses.

He could feel Sanji presence was...near, so he hadn't left after all...

 _'Well, duh'_ He thought. _'Of course he wouldn't just leave...'_

God...Something was screwing with his head, he just knew it...

_'This whole situation is throwing me off...When this whole thing is over, I need a vacation...'_

And, wait a minute...His presence was...Eh?! He's closer now!?

 _'Stay focus Zoro, get a hold of yourself...'_ He mentally scolded himself, zoning in on his haki.

".........Now!" He directed his dark coated swords above his head, just in time for Sanji, foot literally on fire, no pun intended, to drop from above, the impact so loud Zoro could faintly hear a small flock of birds taking flight, whenever the'd got here, that is.

Sanji, having expected this, took this chance to back flip off, and send a variety of intense kicks, but it was no use, Zoro's impressive swordplay blocked it all.

"Finally ready to throw in the towel, Ero-cook...?"

"I don't think so, Mossba-"

**_Grumble..._ **

Sanji looked on in surprise, leaving his attack position, to evaluate what he'd just heard.

Could it be...

"Was that you stomach, baster-"

**Rumble...**

Sanji sighed, and put a hand to his torso.

"Great...were starving on a food deserted island...Just peachy...." He growled out in irritation.

"Peaches...? I could kill for even that right now..." Zoro silently wined.

**GURGLE...**

"Well, stop complaining, bastard! And...wait a minute..."

Zoro raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"What did you say, just now...?"

Zoro sighed. The shit cook was slower that he thought...

"I said I could kill for peaches...but maybe you'd be the next best thing...Get rid of a few problems on the ship..." He added, and Sanji boiled in rage.

"It's not about that, you idiot!" He yelled, sending a kick to his face, not enough to cause much damage of course.

"Killing...this place is great for all kinds of animals, what with all of its resources and what not....I bet we could find a prey or to to catch while were here..."

Huh...Maybe he wasn't so slow after all...

"I call dibs on the first one." He told plainly, and several tick marks appeared, his face beet red.

"You cant just do that!"

"Just did."

"That's not even fair, _i'm_ the one that came up with the plan in the first place!"

"And ** _i'm_** the one that's gonna eat it in the first place."

"...Bastard, I kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

* * *

 

"Nami-san! I have found something I think you might like..."Brook announced cheerfully, and Nami brightened, but was hesitant to let it show.

"What is it, Brook...?"

"A map," He explained, bending down to retrieve it for close inspection.

"It seems to have two destinations...a bar....and a....treasure ches-"

" ~My money, at long last, I've found you!~" Nami declared, snatching the map out of his hands greedily.

"Now lets see where your hiding..." She awed over the chart, stars in her eyes, until she felt Brooks bony hand resting upon her shoulder.

"I thought we already went over this, Nami-san..."

Nami hands pulled the ends of her hair in frustration, as she groaned in agony.

"Fineee...But you own me big time..."

But Brook didn't seem to mind, directing his attention elsewhere...

"And also, Nami-san, may I see your panti-"

_**Wack!** _

" **Like hell, you pervert!** "

"Ah, feisty...I like it..." Brook told, rubbing the huge swollen bump on his head.

"...Your debt is gonna be _ **soo**_ high when I'm done with you..." Nami grumbled, several tick marks present on her forehead, as she angrly stomped ahead.

"Uh, Nami-san..."

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"We've arrived..." Brook pointed to the tavern, one identical to the one on the map. Nami sweat dropped, and sheepishly rubbed her back. Today was not her day, that much was obvious.

"Oh, right..."

The bar was like any other building in to, broken, trashed, and deserted it seemed.

Brook lightly toughed the remains of what he assumed was a door, only for it to break on impact, and Nami shuddered as she felt the atmosphere grow eerie.

"What are we supposed to fin in here anyway...?" She asked, cautiously avoiding shard pieces of glass, floorboard, and even the remains of skulls.

"This is seriously creeping me out..." She said, and Brook nodded.

"You think _you're_ scared...there's skulls **EVERYWHERE!** " He shrieked, and yes, girlishly, while Nami sweat dropped, and stepped ahead quickly.

"...Right...."

Nami wander into the kitchen, Brook not to far behind, well aware of the rest of the bones he had to maneuver past.

"....Hey...the fridges still intact..." She noted in surprise, as she placed her hand on a note attached, and read:

**_What do you suppose you would've chose, if your hands weren't tied, if you hadn't already tried: What do you desire most? And worry not, don't fear. For your companion won't receive your answer, oh no, he isn't near..._ **

And, just as the note foreshadowed, he was still dodging remains behind her.

"I.....I w-would choose..." Brook was even closer now, having found a section unaccompanied by the structures (bones).

"...My dream...a-and my friends, of course...and..."She bit her lip hesitantly as she wondered whether to add the last one, but alas, Brook had already arrived.

He sighed in relief. "Those skeletons were an awfully frightening sight, I couldn't believe my eyes- Ah! But I don't have eyes, Yohohoho!"

"I knew we were due for a skull joke..." Nami deadpanned, before the noted flashed and changed...

_**Whatever you say...** _

 

* * *

 

"Robin, wait up!" Chopper called, little hooves skidding across the grass to keep up.

"Having fun, Chopper-san...?" She asked, and he nodded enthusiastically.

She giggled at this, and softly put a hand his head.

They chattered, and walked ahead at an even pace, as Chopper awed at all to undiscovered wonders around them.

However, soon they came across a grand tree, it's branches evaluated so high, it couldn't be seen past the clouds. And upon further inspection, it had some sort of writing sculpted into it's stump...

"O-Oi, look!" Chopper gleefully pointed to the tree in front of them, as she paused to place a cautious hand on the carving embedded within. She read:

_**Do you know what you seek, yes, I figure it's unique. Tell me: What do you want, that would drive you to gaunt, that, if you will, had driven you to kill?** _

A thin bead of sweat made it's way atop or Robins head as she pondered her answer .

"...I'd choose...Accomplishing my dream, along with accompanying my friends." She said plainly, and the letters repeated the latter's, flashing golden and changing instantly in response...

_**Well done...** _

* * *

 

"C'mon slowpoke, it's not that far!" Iris scolded lightly.

Ace grinned slyly. He sensed a challenge...

"Is that so..." He said in a low tone, before, with newfound energy, he rushed behind her, scooped her up, and dashed forward.

"Ace, you sneaky bastard!" She squealed in delight.

Ace chuckled. "Not so slow anymore, huh...?"

Everything was fine -as fine as piggybacking your lover across the beach could get, that is- until...

"Ace, watch out!"

Too late...

His foot, faster that he can process, makes contact with the small, gray stone that lied in his path, causing his feet to come out from under him. And time slows as his expression turns to one of shock, confusion, and most of all...

"Ace...- _You **idiot**_ , why are you _laughing_!?"

Happiness...

And Ace just smiled, chuckling silently to himself in satisfaction, while she huffed and hit his head softly.

"...I will never understand men..." She mumbled under her breath, before something white and thinly buried in the sand caught her attention.

"...What's this...?"

Failing to heed that her focus had been drawn elsewhere, he continued.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad..." He stated,(notices shes not looking)

"...Hey... whatcha looking at...?" Iris finally considered the position they were in,(her atop his back) and flushed heavily before scooting off, and rather quickly retrieving the item.

She read:

_**Do you know what you needed, what you wished, what you pleaded; what you wanted when they had gone, while you pondered what you did wrong. What you still need, what you** _ **_desire, your situation still dire._ **

"What...B-But how...?" She stuttered. Her eyes were wide in alarm, and her mouth hung wide open.

"Be honest with yourself, " A sudden pair of strong arms enveloped her from being, emitting a sharp gasp, and a quickness of breath from Iris.

"What do you want...?"

"I-I want...I wanted someone to care for me...I guess...I got so used to being self dependent and alone, when my parents died that...I forgot what it means to....to l-love...to feel needed..."

She tearily looked over to Ace, who's blank expression upon his features sent a chill down her spine.

"A-Ace...I- "

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer.

"Smile for me. Crying doesn't suit you..." He told softly, brushing lose stands of hair, as well as tears from her distraught face.

She was speechless against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection, hard as a rock...

Iris splayed her hand against it, intending, wanting, _urging_ herself to comply with her mind, to push him away, but couldn't, and instead, she left it there; she couldn't bring herself to leave his arms, his warmth, his compassion...

The weird feeling was back, the one in her stomach that displayed a warm sense of safety, of delight whenever he was around...

She closed her eyes tightly. There was no denying it now; it was as clear as the bright, blue sky she had fallen, hook, line, and sinker for the man in front of her.

"I l-love you..." She managed to whisper. She was surprised to find her own lips parted as his head angled itself slightly to the side, as his lips came closer and closer to hers. 

"I love you too..."

To be honest, she was completely unprepared.

They both knew it was coming, But not like this... 

You would think that after all the hours she'd spent ogling - watching him talk, laugh and frown - that she would know all there was to his lips. But she hadn't imagined how they would feel pressed up against her own.

It was, at first, a brush of the lips. Not innocently, like a tease, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. She wanted to pull away; She _needs_ too. She knew she would later cursed herself inward for letting her guard down and getting close to this man, but, right now, her senses had been seduced, tainted, _rearranged_ almost by his manly charms and, just like that, she could no longer think straight.

His movements lured her, attracted her like a moth to a flame, and she addictively kissed back, wishing more that ever that she could stay with him forever, to wake up every morning, him by her side...for eternity...but...

"Ace...w-when this is all o-over...I have to tell y-you s-something..." She broke the kiss, ashamed to have ruined the moment, _their_ moment, but reviled to have a chance to get this off her chest...before... _it_.....

"Who said it's over...?" He teased, running his hand soothing through her hair, noticing her angst, and she sighed.

"You know what I mean..." He nodded.

"Indeed..."

Neither teens had bothered, however, a second glance at the paper.

If they had, they would have caught the flash and change...

 _ **I was afraid you'd say that...**_

* * *

 

It was a cave mouth with the image of impenetrable blackness, as they drifted in, they watched my shadow of light dissolve behind them, and the air mimic the eeriness that caverns usually gave, all the while surrounding darkness. It was dank, smelly, and spooky; at least to Usopp, the only sound was the dripping water and the constant russles of unseen movement.

The walls above the ridge smoothly curved to the floor, the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and the bat roosts, and Franky, too lost in thought, intimating the silence that encircled the atmosphere, was reminded by the sudden poke of the sniper.

"W-W-Would you mind using your nipple lights...?"

"Aow!" He exclaimed. "Franky... Nipple lights!"

"I won't ever understand why you choose to put those...there..." He sighed in exasperated manor, but Franky's now happy demeanor wasn't dimmed in the slightest s he aimed the beam every witch way.

" ...Hey...have any oars or something to row with in there...?" He questioned after a while of wandering.

"Hmm, lets see..." He opened his chest compartment, already occupied with a full three bottles of cola,and he reached his hand deep inside...And for some reason, he swore he could here the rapid sound of items moving in there...

"Nope, that's my toolbox...And that's my screw driver...My saw...sprockets...that's wood...My tape measure....a bar handle, more sprockets..." He listed them off one by one, and by now, Usopp was flustered...

"Forget understanding! I can't even _comprehend_ you!"

"Ah, found it..." He announced, pulling two medium sized paddles, and Usopp let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holing...

"You have a whole _ship_ in there..." He shook his head, as he applied pressure to the oars in a backward motion once in the water.

"Yeah, well you never know what you might need out here in the New World..." Usopp couldn't have agreed more.

Minutes turn in the hours, hours tuning into, well, more hours, as she boat, as well as the two Straw hats finally hit a end.

In their path, if there was somewhere to continue, a small, stone walkway, with the two men wasted no time climbing upon.

"Well were here...I guess..." Usopp took a few hesitant steps forward, his last making a crinkling sound as he froze in place.

Franky acted immediately, shining his light on the ground where his foot touched, only find a piece of paper it's source.

"Hey...what's this doing here...?"Usopp asked, more to himself than anything, while he picked it up.

He read:

_**My game is simple, yes, it's easy to understand; what do you want, you crave for when your heads not in the sand, when you have the courage to stand. That you wish and you wonder what you might become, when you fight and you protect, your fears overcome.** _

"W-What...?" Usopp's lip quivered, as he let the paper fall from his grip, allowing it to fall, floating on the waters below.

"...I want to become...the bravest worrier of the sea...with my friends by my side..." He answered honestly, and without knowing it, placed a hand over his heart.

"My old man...would be proud..." He whispered, and although he was sure no one could hear, he silently thought of him, wherever he was in the Grand line...

The paper then flash and change, thought they didn't notice, or rather it was hard to focus over Franky's loud cries of "T-That's so beautiful!" and "I-I'm not c-crying, I'm a man dammit!"

**_As long as you're sure..._ **

 

* * *

 

The wall backed into itself when the note was inscripted, it turning on it's side to revile a-

"It's a chest!" He exclaimed, his excitement over the roof, and he fumbled with the lock before the heard a small "click," and that was that.

* * *

 

As the monster, now their dinner, fell clumsily to the ground, defeated, sliced - Zoro's doing,- all the while practically roasted- curiosity of Sanji- the gold that spilled out of it's mouth was massive, the bronze coins glistening in the sunlight, clattering to the ground with a "ching."

* * *

 

Nami gasped. Incredible. ' _This has to be over 1000 million berries...'_ She estimated, her eyes had been replaced with stars as she awed over the golden nuggets.

_'Amazing...'_

* * *

 

 _'Where...did all it come from...?'_ Robin pondered deeply, pushing back little, curious hooves attempting to grab lustrous yellow metal.

_'So this is what D was talking about...'_

* * *

 

 _"_ How much of this stuff _is_ there _!?"_ Iris cried out joyfully, swiftly removing the bits of sand on the gold she'd digged up.

 _'This is more that enough...'_

Ace only watched in brief wonder before his lips slowly turned up into a worried frown.

_'Didn't D say...'_

* * *

 

"I bet we could buy tons for the Sunny with this!" Usopp gleefully cried.

"It's too bad we can't touch it, we could make a fortune with this." 

_'Yeah, too bad...'_

* * *

 

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled, his eyes now stars, and Safari shook her head, her body faced in the opposite direction.

"If you say so..."

Luffy however, didn't pay any mind to her, hands reaching deeper and deeper into the bundles of gold...

_'One touch won't matter, it's only money...'_

* * *

 

"We're not supposed to touch, Mosshead!"

Sanji snapped, slapping his ignorant hands away from the pile.

Zoro scoffed.

"It's not a big deal, princess."

He taunted, the blood running to the blond's face in a instant .

" **Shut up!** "

* * *

 

"Ah, Nami-san...?" Brook whisper nervously as her bangs slowly shadowed her eyes.

"Brook...you understand, it's just...business..." She started, as she gradually approached him.

There was a evil glint in her coco brown orbs, sending rapid shivers down his spine, and she, bending down, reviled the majority of the gold he never even noticed she stole.

"It's not like she's to be trusted anyway, I mean, the girl just randomly tells us not the go for the one thing most valuable to us pirates, and quite frankly I think she just expect to be greedy little savages and round up the money, only to be taken in her vile little clutches ..." She stands, a wild smirk gracing her features, she continues, lingering sinisterly ahead.

"Beside, it'll be are little secret..."

* * *

 

"But Robin!" Chopper whined, a small pout of the lips intact.

"Remember what D said, Doctor-san, the gold is not to be touched."

"B-But..." 

Robin shook her head.  "You don't want anything bad happening, do you...?"

Chopper thought for a moment before sadly looking down.

"...No..."

Robin ruffled his fur affectionately , swiftly pulling him into her lap. 

_'It's for your own good...Who know's what could happen if you do...'_

* * *

 

"Iris..." Ace had watched her awe over the new found fortune, before she'd suddenly went rigid, her her bowed, fingers trembling.

"...You okay...?"

"No, I'm not..."She stood, turning to face him quickly.

"Ace...would you do anything for me...?"

Ace's eyes widened, and his face was one of confusion.

"Of course...why...?"

"Because," Fast as lightning she struck, gathering all the small golden coins, And Ace finally realized...

"I would too."

* * *

 

**Done, Dun-Dun-Dun-Doone, Done!**

**It's a cliffhanger...of sorts.... ;-P...**

**_Well_ , I for one really like the Acris (Ace x Iris) I made up. ** **It's a match made in heaven! (You'll see how ironic that is later) And that aside, I'm _really, really, really, _sorry for the late update, i'll try to do better, I promise...And, Hmm...**

** *Flips through author's notes once more* **

** Ah, If you have any questions about anything in these chapter(s), feel free to ask! **

** Buh-bai peoples! **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
